


Charlas de Alcoba

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fanart, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Spanish, Translation, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viñetas de una relación. Traducción de "Pillow Talk" de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlas de Alcoba

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/922) by Emma Grant. 



> Serie de fics cortos escritos fuera de orden, pero centrados en un mismo tema.

** _~ Cuatro ~_ **

  
-¿Me amas?

Draco entornó los ojos en la oscuridad. –Esa es una pregunta estúpida.

Harry se encogió de hombros sobre su almohada, y luego se volteó para mirar fijamente hacia el techo.

Draco lo observó por largo rato, mirando el leve subir y bajar de su pecho a través de la tenue luz. Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se había despertado de alguna pesadilla y se había fijado en el modo de dormir de Harry, sólo para asegurarse de que aún continuaba respirando. Que estaba vivo. Que era _real_.

Aunque nunca se lo había dicho. Se sentía un poco tonto por hacer eso.

-Después de diez años, ¿no lo sabes? –susurró Draco.

Harry giró su cabeza para mirarlo. –Lo sé. Sólo que... supongo que me gusta oírlo.

-¿No te lo he dicho lo suficiente? –preguntó Draco. Estaba seguro que no. Nunca lo había pensado. Nunca había sido bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Después de todo, _él_ se sabía amado. Podía verlo en los ojos de Harry, en cada uno de sus gestos.

Harry suspiró. -No creo que sea posible que me lo digas lo suficiente. Puedo ser un necesitado de mierda, lo sé.

-También yo –dijo Draco, aunque no del mismo tipo de cosas.

Justo ahora, Harry apreciaría que Draco lo tocara. Draco prefería no ser tocado en momentos como ese; a él le gustaba que lo dejara tranquilo hasta que se ponía de mal humor, y los codazos y pinchazos de Harry y sus _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ se volvían insoportables. Pero Harry, por supuesto, era diferente.

Draco se acercó y posó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, enroscando su cuerpo a su alrededor... el brazo sobre su pecho, sus piernas enredadas. Un momento después, los brazos de Harry se deslizaron alrededor de Draco, y suspiró. Draco sonrió. Había hecho lo correcto por esta vez.

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo; tanto, que Draco empezó a quedarse dormido.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo eso pudo haber sido diferente? –preguntó Harry. Su voz retumbaba a través de su pecho, casi distorsionada.

-No realmente –murmuró Draco. –Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

-Sí, pero... –Harry no terminó la frase. En vez de eso, respiró profundamente y liberó el aire en un largo suspiro.

-Te amo –susurró Draco, luchando por mantenerse despierto. -¿Lo sabías?

-Claro –respondió Harry. Draco casi pudo escuchar una sonrisa. –Lo sé. Pero gracias por recordármelo.

** _~ Uno ~_ **

  
-Más fuerte... sí...

Una gota de algo golpeó la mejilla de Draco, y éste la retiró con un impaciente manotazo. Harry siempre sudaba durante el sexo, pero en ese momento a Draco no le importó mucho. ¿Cómo podría?... con Harry penetrándolo, golpeándolo en el punto correcto, justo ahí...

-Así... oh, Dios... –Draco se cubrió los ojos con una mano mientras el sonido de los jadeos de Harry se incrementaba. Después se sentiría culpable... a él siempre le tomaba un largo rato, mientras que Harry apenas sí necesitaba un poco de fricción... pero en ese instante todo lo que podía pensar era en el agarre de los dedos de Harry sobre sus caderas, en la presión creciendo en su entrepierna, en el constante incremento de sensaciones empujándolo a liberarse.

-Me voy... voy... ah... –sus palabras se perdieron en un aullido cuando eso lo sobrepasó; su puño moviéndose rápidamente sobre su miembro, su boca abierta, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el de Harry.

La sensación se fue diluyendo en medio de agradables mareos. Distraídamente, apenas sí se percató que los gruñidos de esfuerzo que Harry emitía se convertían también en otro sonido, y que el ritmo sobre su culo se volvía errático y finalmente se detenía. Harry se colapsó sobre él, temblando un poco.

Y estaba... _sudoroso_. Draco suspiró y trató de no pensar en eso. Acarició los brazos de Harry... los cuales estaban menos húmedos que su espalda, Draco lo sabía después de casi un año de experiencia. No debía importarle. Se recordó que todo ese sudor era resultado del arduo trabajo que Harry hacía. Trabajo arduo hecho casi completamente en beneficio de Draco.

Harry eligió ese momento para frotar su frente contra la seca mejilla de Draco.

-¡Uugh! –gimió Draco, empujándolo.

-¿Qué? –sonrió Harry, cerniéndose sobre él. -¿Tienes miedo de ensuciarte?

Draco hizo una mueca. –Ya sabes lo que pienso del sudor.

-Ah, mira –dijo Harry, observando la frente de Draco. –Tú también estás sudoroso. Sólo voy a...

-¡No! –exclamó Draco, pero ya había sentido el tibio lengüetazo de Harry sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos. –Maldito seas... ¡Ya sabes cómo odio eso!

-Lo amas en secreto –murmuró Harry entre lamidas.

-No. Odio eso. Te odio a _ti_.

-No, no me odias –respondió Harry con un tono de fingida exasperación. –Me amas. Estás tan jodidamente enamorado de mí que, cuando me voy de aquí, te envuelves entre las sábanas empapadas de mi sudor –continuó lamiendo un poco más, haciéndose camino hacia el cuello de Draco.

-¡Detente! –dijo Draco, pero ya había comenzado a reírse. No pudo evitarlo.

-Admítelo –dijo Harry mientras hundía su nariz en la axila de Draco. –Amas todo esto.

-No.

-_Me_ amas –dijo Harry haciéndole cosquillas, tratando de levantarle el brazo para alejarlo de su cuerpo. Draco intentaba sacudírselo de encima, pero el peso de Harry sobre él le impedía moverse. Harry atrapó su brazo y lo presionó contra la almohada por encima de su cabeza.

-Te odio -dijo Draco riéndose.

-No, no me odias –replicó Harry. Su voz sonaba amortiguada contra la piel de Draco. –Tú amas cuando escurro sudor sobre ti. Me amas por hacer eso.

-Yo... –empezó a decir Draco, y entonces jadeó cuando la lengua de Harry logró colarse entre el vello bajo su brazo. Eso se sentía... _bien_. –Oh, Dios –suspiró. –Sí.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó de golpe. -¿Sí?

-¿Sí qué? –preguntó Draco, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?

Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Me amas?

Draco lo miró fijamente por varios segundos. Eso no fue exactamente lo que había querido decir, pero... era verdad. Al menos, creía que lo era. Nunca antes había estado realmente enamorado, así que no estaba completamente seguro.

Respiró con profundidad. –Sí.

Por una vez, Harry se quedó sin habla. Observó a Draco por un largo momento y entonces, se inclinó sobre él.

Draco puso una mano sobre la boca de Harry y sonrió. –Oh, no... ¡no después de dónde has puesto tu boca!

De todas formas, Harry lo besó.

Y no fue tan malo, pensó Draco... cuando pudo pensar otra vez.

** _~ Tres ~_ **

  
_Por fin_, Harry se venía a la cama.

Draco se había encaminado a la planta alta hacía media hora, dejando a Harry en la mesa de la cocina rodeado de rollos de pergamino. Y había pasado los últimos veinticinco minutos pensando en sexo... particularmente en el poco sexo que ellos habían tenido últimamente. Esa mañana, se había hecho una paja en la regadera después de que Harry se había ido, lo cual sólo había logrado hacer que pensara en Harry (y en sexo) durante todo el día en el trabajo. Por supuesto, Harry había llegado tarde a casa y continuó trabajando después de la cena, por lo que Draco no había tenido una buena oportunidad para seducirlo.

Y por tal motivo, la mera vista de Harry tropezando a través del umbral y deshaciéndose de sus ropas fue suficiente para que Draco se pusiera completamente duro. Apenas Harry se acabó de deslizar bajo las sábanas cuando Draco ya estaba acurrucado contra él, y recorría una mano por su estómago.

Harry atrapó la mano de Draco. –Te amo –le dijo, llevándola hacia sus labios.

Draco frunció el ceño y retiró bruscamente la mano, dándole la espalda.

-¿Eso por qué fue? –preguntó Harry.

-Por nada –respondió Draco, cerrando los ojos.

-Ah, no –gimió Harry. -¿Qué es?

-Nada –repitió Draco, sintiendo un puchero venir. –Es sólo que... –hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que tenía la atención de Harry. –No hemos tenido sexo en más de una semana.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry, levantando una mano para acariciar el brazo de Draco. –Y lo siento. El trabajo ha estado desquiciante, estoy cansado y...

-Yo nunca te he dicho que _no_ –le dijo Draco, mirando decididamente hacia el techo. –Ni una sola vez en cinco años. Ni siquiera cuando estoy cansado o enfermo. Cuando tú me deseas, yo estoy feliz de cumplir.

Harry se frotó los ojos con una mano y se rodó de lado para encarar a Draco. Lo observó por un momento, pero éste fingió no darse cuenta. Después de casi un minuto de silencio, Harry se inclinó y deslizó sus labios por el hombro de Draco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –murmuró Draco.

Una de las manos de Harry buscó camino por debajo de la sábana. -¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

Draco detuvo esa mano justo antes de que alcanzara su destino. –No quiero un acostón por lástima.

-No es un acostón por lástima.

-Sí lo es. Hace un minuto no querías, y en este momento tampoco quieres.

Harry recargó su frente en el hombro de Draco. –Cambié de opinión.

-No es cierto, sólo te sientes culpable. Así que olvídalo.

-Para ya –dijo Harry, levantando un poco la voz. -¿Dejarías de hacer esto por esta noche, _por favor_?

-¿Hacer qué? –replicó Draco, cerrando los ojos.

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder. –Mira, tuve un día de mierda en el trabajo. La cabeza me está punzando. No dormí bien anoche, ni la noche anterior. Estoy exhausto –suspiró otra vez y apretó la mano de Draco. -Te amo, pero es sólo que no estoy de humor.

Draco liberó su mano. No supo qué decir ante eso. Harry llevó una mano sobre el pecho de Draco y luego se enroscó a su alrededor de modo que sus cuerpos quedaron estrechamente pegados el uno con el otro. Draco apretó las mandíbulas, sintiendo un poco de claustrofobia.

-¿Está bien? –continuó Harry, trazando un pequeño círculo en el estómago de Draco con sus dedos. –Por favor, no me hagas sentir culpable por esto. Eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida en este momento.

Draco hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo todo eso se había convertido de repente en _su_ culpa? –No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir culpable.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry sobre la piel de Draco, con la cabeza acunada en su hombro.

-Es sólo que... te amo. Te he extrañado esta semana.

-Yo también te he extrañado.

Draco depositó un beso en la coronilla de Harry. Ahora, _él_ se sentía culpable, y terriblemente egoísta. –Lo siento –susurró.

Sintió la sonrisa de Harry contra su piel desnuda. –Mañana, lo prometo.

-Mañana –repitió Draco, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Suspiró. Así sería. Él podía esperar.

-Te sorprenderé –murmuró Harry.

Draco sonrió. –Me encantan las sorpresas.

** _~ Cinco ~_ **

  
Draco adoraba el sabor de Harry. Adoraba la manera en que olía, aún cuando estuviera sudoroso y sucio... y, a veces, _especialmente_ cuando estaba así. Adoraba los sonidos que hacía cuando le estaba haciendo el amor: pequeños jadeos y ruidos zumbantes, rara vez alguna palabra completa.

Y entonces, había momentos como ese.

Tenía el miembro de Harry en su boca, chupándolo hacia abajo hasta el punto dónde casi le daban arcadas, y Harry removía sus caderas y acariciaba la cabeza de Draco. Y Draco sabía exactamente que significaba eso.

Liberó el pene de Harry y probó sus bolas con la punta de la lengua. Harry gimió y movió las caderas un poco más.

Draco suspiró y se sentó en cuclillas. Después de unos segundos, la cabeza de Harry se levantó de golpe.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

Draco permitió que sus dedos juguetearan sobre el muslo interior de Harry. -¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Harry parpadeó por un momento, y luego se sonrojó. –Me gusta lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo?

-Estás... lamiéndome –la cabeza de Harry cayó sobre la almohada.

-¿Quieres que siga lamiéndote de ese modo? –preguntó Draco, sonriendo.

-Sí –respondió Harry. La palabra sonó como si saliera desde el fondo de su garganta.

Draco se inclinó y deslizó su lengua sobre los testículos de Harry otra vez. Después de un minuto, Harry se movió de nuevo.

Fue muy difícil no reír ante eso. -¿Quieres que te lama en algún otro lugar?

El suspiro que escuchó por encima de él fue de exasperación. –Draco...

Draco gateó hacia arriba y se oprimió contra Harry, quien estaba escondiendo la cara bajo sus manos. -¿Por qué no puedes decirlo?

-No lo sé –farfulló Harry. -¿Por qué quieres que lo diga?

-¡Porque hemos estado juntos por doce malditos años! –se rió Draco. –Hemos hecho de todo lo que se puede hacer en una cama y, por alguna ridícula razón, tú sigues abochornándote a la hora de pedir lo que te gusta.

-Sé que no tiene ningún sentido –respondió Harry. –Sólo me _avergüenza_.

Draco lo tomó de las muñecas, y Harry permitió a regañadientes que sus manos fueran retiradas de sobre su cara. Draco besó la punta de su nariz y sonrió. –No lo voy a volver a hacer hasta que tú, específicamente, me lo pidas.

Harry hizo muecas. –Oh, por favor...

-Hasta te ayudaré –dijo Draco. –Sólo repite después de mí: Draco, quiero que me lamas el culo.

Harry jaló una almohada para cubrirse la cabeza.

-Vamos –se rió Draco, aprovechando la oportunidad para hacerle cosquillas a Harry. –Tú me lo haces todo el tiempo. Si puedes _hacerlo_, ¿Por qué no puedes _decirlo_?

-No lo sé –fue la respuesta ahogada de Harry.

Draco tiró de la almohada, pero sólo consiguió descubrir una oreja. –Dime que quieres que te joda el trasero con mi lengua –le susurró en ella. –Dime que quieres que lama y chupe tu culo, y meta mi lengua lo más profundo que pueda llegar, mientras tú mismo te masturbas. Yo sé que eso es lo que quieres, pero quiero escuchártelo decir.

La siguiente cosa que Draco supo, fue que estaba acostado de espaldas y con la lengua de Harry en su boca, barriéndose contra la suya. Draco gimió... ya casi nunca se besaban de ese modo... y permitió que lo dominara. Harry pronto se movió hacia su garganta, lo cual le dio oportunidad a Draco de hacer sonidos ininteligibles desde el fondo de la misma.

Harry recorrió el camino hacia el torso de Draco, y entonces lo volteó rudamente hasta dejarlo boca abajo. Sintió cómo sus nalgas eran separadas y percibió el húmedo aliento de Harry contra su entrada.

-Oh, Dios –gimió.

-¿Qué tal, si en vez de decírtelo –susurró Harry, e hizo una pausa para lamer la tirante piel bajo su boca, -te lo muestro?

-Dios, te amo –dijo Draco, y de inmediato se encontró incapaz de decir una sola palabra más.

** _~ Dos ~_ **

  
-Pensé que nunca se irían –dijo Harry, empujando a Draco sobre la cama.

Draco lo acercó jalándolo de su corbata. –Yo también. Y ahora, ya estamos solos –arqueó una ceja. -¿Qué haremos?

Harry lo miró fijamente, con una extraña expresión en su cara. –He estado pensando en eso, de hecho. ¿Cómo _deberemos_ hacer esto?

-¿Qué? –Draco frunció el ceño. -¿Estás ebrio o algo así?

-No –dijo Harry, rodando hacia un lado y deteniéndose la cabeza en un brazo apoyado contra la cama. –Esto es _importante_. No podemos hacerlo sólo como... tú sabes, sin pensar realmente en eso.

Draco se rió. -¡Estás ebrio! ¿Por qué debemos hacerlo de modo diferente a lo que siempre tenemos?

Harry parecía hablar completamente en serio. –Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Se supone que esto debe ser especial.

Harry escogía unas maneras extrañas de ponerse sentimental. –Esto ya es especial –suspiró Draco. –Te amo. Pero por ahora, ¿podrías sólo joder conmigo, por favor?

Harry no se desalentó. –Nosotros _jodemos_ todo el tiempo, lo hemos estado haciendo por tres años. No quiero que esto sea sólo un follón. Se supone que debe ser...

Draco lo interrumpió con un beso. –No importa lo que se _suponga_ deba de ser. ¿No has comprendido que ya lo es? No importa quien estará arriba esta noche, o quien se la chupará a quien, o (Dios no lo permita) si no lo hacemos para nada. No tenemos que vivir para cumplir las expectativas de nadie.

Harry arrugó su frente. –Lo sé. Pero... Supongo que quería que fuera especial.

Draco retiró el cabello de la frente de Harry. –Entonces lo será, ¿está bien? Haremos lo que tú quieras. Sólo dime que es lo que deseas hacer.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y escondió su cabeza. –No, tienes razón. No importa. Me estoy comportando como un estúpido.

-Te estás comportando muy dulce. Pero estás demasiado vestido por el momento –Draco jaló la corbata de Harry hasta aflojarla y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Harry rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y permitió que Draco lo desvistiera. Lo observaba fijamente mientras trabajaba, con las gafas ligeramente ladeadas sobre su cara.

Para cuando Draco retiró la ropa interior de Harry de sus caderas, ya estaba duro. No pudo resistir inclinarse y besar la punta de la erección de Harry. Levantó la vista y vio que Harry aún continuaba mirándolo.

Draco sonrió. -¿Bien? ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

Para su sorpresa, Harry se ruborizó. –Yo... yo creo saber lo que quiero –dijo. Draco asintió para darle valor, y continuó: -Quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero que hagas todo lo que desees, durante el tiempo que pienses que me gustaría. No me digas qué es lo que vas a hacer... sólo sorpréndeme. Considéralo mi regalo.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. –Es un regalo adorable. Gracias.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. –Quiero decir que es un regalo para _mí_, en realidad. Pero si eso me salva de tener que comprar algo absurdamente costoso para ti...

-Por supuesto que no –bromeó Draco. Se oprimió contra Harry y besó su frente. Harry cerró los ojos, y una expresión de satisfacción se instaló en su rostro. Draco besó sus sienes, sus mejillas, su nariz, su mentón. No lo admitiría ante Harry, pero él también deseaba que esa noche fuera especial. Significaba mucho más de lo que quería pensar... y si pensaba demasiado al respecto, se sentiría abrumado por la enormidad de todo eso.

-Te amo, Harry –susurró, plantando un suave beso en la comisura de la boca de Harry. –Muchas gracias.

Harry sonrió. -¿Por qué?

-Por casarte conmigo hoy.

** _ Fin _ **

  


****

  
  
Imagen por: [Shu](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aoi_shu)

 

 


End file.
